One electrophotographic image forming apparatus known in the art is a laser printer provided with a body case; and, disposed in the body case, a process cartridge that forms toner images on recording paper, and a fixing unit that fixes the toner images formed on the recording paper (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-53508).